Catarsis
by NineLevy
Summary: Sasuke miró hacia atrás para ver la cara decidida de Naruto, "¿Qué estás haciendo?" "¿No es esto lo que hacemos siempre?" Naruto sonrió, "Tu huyes y yo te traigo de vuelta, ¿no?" Fem!NarutoxSasuke


Sasuke estaba sentado en un columpio fuera de la Academia Ninja, teniendo es sus manos su vieja banda ninja.

Una multitud de ciudadanos de Kanoha se afanaban a su alrededor, susurrando y mirando.

Él sabía que no estaban contentos de tenerlo de vuelta.

Pero, ¿Cómo podría culparlos?

Cualquier persona en su sano juicio se sentiría preocupado por el hombre de veintidós años que paso a ser de un joven habitante a un desertor y criminal que estaba en libro Bingo a nivel internacional. Aquel hombre que había arrancado la preciosa mano de su Hokage con su chidori.

No sabía con exactitud del por qué había vuelto a su antigua academia. Tal vez por los recuerdos de días "felices" y "fáciles. Probablemente esa sería la razón del por qué era el único lugar que podía soportar.

Sasuke pasó por un tiempo recorriendo el mundo en busca de algo bueno en el mundo.

Después de la sentencia de libertad condicional ridícula del Consejo, él había pasado rápidamente la prueba de jounin, pasando con facilidad. La dobe le había entregado su banda ninja que había guardado todos estos años. Sabiendo que algún día él volvería.

Eso es lo que más le molesta sobre ella.

Su optimismo. Era un azote para él, incluso en sus días más oscuros, su ilimitada esperanza con su cegadora luz quemaba todo lo malo de él.

Miro su banda una vez más, notó que había un papel gastado detrás del metal.

La desdobló.

Era la foto original del Equipo 7.

Con la brillante sonrisa de Sakura, un avergonzado Kakashi y, por supuesto, Sasuke y Naruto mirándose el uno al otro.

Apretó los dientes y se levantó de la oscilación, corriendo hacia la puerta de Konoha lo más rápido posible.

Cada lugar que había ido, donde trató de actuar humano y aprender a mantener una conversación con otro ser humano, todos preguntaban por la dobe.

La chica que una vez fue odiada por su propia aldea natal ahora era amada en todo el mundo.

La gente sonreía y se le iluminaban los ojos con tan solo por escuchar su nombre o sus increíbles hazañas.

Y él, que había sido popular y querido ahora era todo lo contrario.

Sasuke nunca podría utilizar su propio nombre, siempre usaba un nombre falso por las miradas que tenían al escuchar su nombre.

La frustración y la ira que estimuló en él eran viscerales. Sus recuerdos los llevaron a su última pelea en el Valle del Fin mientras que sus pies lo llevaron a su próximo destino.

Justo antes de su última batalla, le había dicho a ella que quería ser Hokage, que iba a crear un mundo mejor, pero no antes de que rompiera el antiguo sistema. Él mejoraría el mundo, sin importar la cantidad de sangre que se derrame o las muchas vidas destruidas.

Sin embargo, allí estaba su rival, al haber completado su objetivo al máximo, sin una gota de sangre.

Había carteles sobre ella en cada centímetro del mundo que recorrió. Su rostro sonriente, pidiendo al lector que se una a las Fuerzas Aliadas Shinobi.

Era imposible no darse cuenta de esas cosas malditas por todas partes, el naranja brillante de su chaqueta de antes, sus ojos azules y su gran sonrisa.

Cada cartel que veía su resentimiento crecía aún más.

Sasuke regreso unos años más tarde, un poco más sanado, trato de caminar por el pueblo. Hasta que se encontró con el compuesto Uchiha.

Agarro la valla oxidada con sus manos, se veía terrible. La pintura del símbolo Uchiha había perdido el color, las tejas caídas, los jardines eran una pesadilla, por el crecimiento de las plantas que no parecía haber sido un problema de agua.

La traición despertó en su pecho, la rubia portadora del zorro de nueve colas le había prometido una agradable ambiente cuando regresara, esperando que un día volviera a casa.

Miro nuevamente los restos de su casa de su infancia destrozada con una tristeza que no había sentido desde el día que había encontrado a todos de su clan muertos.

La tristeza era una sensación diferente que la ira. La ira era una emoción a la que estaba acostumbrado. La tristeza le hacía sentir mal, sintiendo su pecho palpitante. Sasuke puso su frente sobre la cerca y cerró los ojos, tratando de recobrar la compostura.

"Uchiha-san," una voz saludó detrás de él. Sasuke se dio la vuelta para ver a un adulto Konohamaru, luciendo una barba como su tío Asuma y llevaba un chaleco de jonin sobre su ropa, "El Hokage quiere una audiencia con usted."

Sasuke asintió y miró hacia el monumento Hokage, que finalmente estaba su rostro ahí, al lado de Kakashi, que incluso tenia las marcas de bigotes tallados en él: "Esta bien."

Sasuke caminó junto a Konohamaru, el más joven ninja miraba a hurtadillas a la cara de Sasuke. El niño, al menos, había madurado lo suficiente para saber que no debía realizar ningún tipo de conversación con él.

Llegaron a la oficina con bastante rapidez, pero la ansiedad de Sasuke hizo que su corazón latiera en forma errática, su corazón latía en su garganta, por lo que le era difícil de respirar. Cada paso que daba, sentía como si estuviera caminando hacia la horca. ¿Cómo iba a ver esta mujer que toda su vida estuvo decidida a salvarlo de sí mismo? Esta persona que había logrado muchísimas cosas en sus jóvenes veinticinco años cuando él, no había hecho nada.

El hombre que vagó por diferentes tierras durante años de repente se vio muy afectado por el paso que había dado hacia adelante.

"¡Vamos, teme, pon tu culo aquí!" Naruto grito, aunque su voz parecía un poco distorsionada.

Sasuke respiro hondo y abrió la puerta de su oficina. Sasuke entró seguido de Konohamaru.

Allí estaba ella.

Su sombrero Hokage estaba reposando sobre su escritorio y su bata sobre su silla. Tenía el pelo más largo que la última vez que la vio, lo llevaba suelto y ya no usaba ese horrible color naranja. Ahora llevaba puesto una camiseta corta de color negro que dejaba ver su ombligo y unos pantalones cortos. Sobre su escritorio también habían distintos tipos de sabores de ramen instantáneo ya vacios.

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana detrás de ella, echando en ella un resplandor celestial.

Ella fulminó a su asistente con la mirada, "te tardaste demasiado tiempo en encontrarlo".

Konohamaru se cruzó de brazos y bufó, "Tal vez si sus instrucciones hubieran sido más especificas, Hokage, no me hubiera tardado tanto, ¿cómo iba a encontrarlo cuando lo único que dijo fue "la espalda del teme, traédmelo hacia aquí por mi?"

Naruto le sacó la lengua a Konohamaru, "¡No me hagas hacer que te de una paliza!

"¡Y yo te daré una de vuelta! Konohamaru le sacó la lengua.

Sasuke tosió y los dos se detuvieron.

Naruto le dijo a Konohamaru que abandonara la habitación y señalo a Sasuke para que se sentara y cruzó las manos sobre su escritorio, cuando Sasuke se sentó ella sonrió, "bueno teme, ¿Cómo es la vida de un vagabundo como usted?"

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, sin rompiendo el contacto visual, "Bueno, supongo."

Sus ojos azules eran cálidos y amables, igual que siempre, "Entiendo Sasuke, sobre este errante que estás haciendo, Sakura-chan dice que tienes algo que se llama Trastorno de estrés post traumático y es probable que lo tenga por el resto de su vida. Con todo lo que has sufrido, ella dice que lo que estás haciendo es una respuesta completamente normal, que en algún lugar dentro de ti está convencido de que no es seguro permanecer en un solo lugar. Pero el Consejo está muy nervioso. Están convencidos de que dará vuelta pícaro de nuevo. Sakura-chan y yo estamos haciendo todo lo posible sobre esto, enserio, pero tienen el apoyo de los habitantes y quieren que se quede en la aldea."

Sasuke empezó a respirar rápido, dentro de él se estaba acurrucando, estaba a punto de estallar como el vapor de una tetera. Él dio un puñetazo sobre su escritorio, "Y ¿Dónde quieren que me quede?¡ Has dejado mi casa en la ruina!.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, mirando el dolor, "Hubo una fuerte tormenta el año pasado, hemos ahorrado todo el material, te puedes quedar en mi departamento."

"¡Callate! Sasuke gritó, "¡Estoy cansado de esto! ¡Yo no te creo nada, actúas como si te importara, pero no lo haces, ustedes dos tienen estas pequeñas vidas perfectas, te has mudado, te has olvidado de mí!

Naruto se levanto tan rápidamente que Sasuke no vio venir la cachetada que Naruto le dio en una mejilla. ¡Splap! Fue lo único que se escucho.

"¿Cómo te atreves teme? ¡Imbécil ingrato! ¡Todo lo que Sakura-chan y yo hemos hecho desde que nos dejaste cuando éramos niños es para ayudarte a volver a casa con seguridad, pero no! Solo te importa tus metas y su juego final que le importa! Usted no ha hecho ni una mierda por nosotros o a Kakashi-sensei! Es usted quien se ha olvidado de nosotros!."

Sasuke la agarró por los hombros y la sacudió, "¿En serio, imbécil? ¿Cómo podría olvidar tu rostro bigotudo en cada cartel de mierda en todo el mundo, tu nombre pronunciado por cada civil y shinobi. ¡No tengo ningún escape de ti! Sin respiro.¡ No puedo escapar! Siento que me ahogo, ¿tienes que atormentarme? ¿Tienes que seguirme por todas partes? ¡¿tienes que echarme a la cara todo su éxito, dobe?!

Ella apretó los dientes, ¡Oh! ¡¿Mi éxito?!

"Si", Sasuke la empujo lejos de él e hizo un gesto alrededor de la oficina, "Tienes la oficina, las túnicas, sus malditos bigotes hasta en el monumento Hokage! Tu cambiaste al mundo y que acaba de cumplir los veinticinco la semana pasada!"

Naruto que ya estaba de color rojo por la furia grito, "¡Teme, tal vez si usted deja de correr lejos, tal vez si te enfrentaras a estos problemas que tienes, no se sentiría de esta manera! ¡Estoy tratando de ayudarte! Por todos estos años, defendiéndolo de la gente, yo misma me dedique a salvarlo de la oscuridad y de la desesperación y de la ira que está dentro de ti! ¿Cuánto tiempo más tengo que seguir ayudándolo?! ¿¡Alguna vez parare?! ¡¿Tendremos esta conversación cada ocho años hasta que seamos mayores y demasiados débiles para gritar?!"

Sasuke la agarro del cuello y la besó.

No era dulce, no era amor.

Era desesperado y duro.

Sasuke no sabía qué tipo de vacio emocional sentía dentro de él hasta que él la besó. Todo, todo se fue, toda su ira y dolor se desvaneció con el beso. Sus manos dejaron su cuello para llevarlas hasta la cintura, sujetándola fuertemente.

Tan pronto como llegó el momento, se fue.

Ella trato de apartarse pero el seguía sujetándola y la besó de nuevo. Fue más profundo que el anterior, en este hubo amor y deseo por el uno y el otro. Estuvieron así unos segundos hasta que se separaron.

Se miraron con desconfianza.

Azul se enfrentó con negro.

Sasuke parpadeó, tanto su sharingan y rinnegan se había activado durante el beso, sin que él lo supiera.

Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente, hasta desactivarlos.

Sasuke se encontró con los ojos de la jinchuriki una vez más.

Por primera vez en los trece años que la había conocido, estaba tranquila. No había esa mirada de determinación, no esa sonrisa bravucona, no esa tímida sonrisa.

Ella estaba tan en blanco como él.

Un escalofrió recorrió por la espalda de Sasuke, dejándolo tan frío como el agua helada. Sasuke se volvió y salió, un nervioso Konohamaru estaba en el borde de la puerta, "Fue agradable volver a verlo, Sasuske-san".

Pero el ninja más joven debió de haber visto la mirada en el rostro de su Hokage y corrió hacia la oficina de Naruto," ¡Jefe! ¿Qué fue eso?", gritó.

Sasuke miro hacia atrás una vez más, había un gesto poco habitual en el rostro de Naruto.

Sasuke corrió hacia la puerta de Konoha.

Justo cuando pasó la puerta de entrada, alguien le agarró la mano izquierda y tiro de él hacia atrás.

Sasuke miró hacia atrás para ver la cara decidida de Naruto, "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¿No es esto lo que hacemos siempre?" Naruto sonrió, "Tu huyes y yo te traigo de vuelta, ¿no?"

Sasuke sintió una pequeña sonrisa que se empezaba a formar en su rostro. Y luego sin pensárselo dos veces, la atrajo hacia él.


End file.
